Le Morthe D'artur
by DeerLuDeer
Summary: Berkisah tentang peperangan antar kerajaan Seelie Court dan Unseelie Court yang tak dapat lagi dielak. Lubang Nervosa yang semakin mendekat. Dan penantian panjang Seelie Court yang menunggu reinkarnasi dari ke 12 Black Pearl untuk menyelamatkan dunia./Fantasy Fic with Fantasy Creatur!/HunHan-ChanBaek-KaiSoo and others!/HARD YAOI will be coming soon!/DLDR!RNR?
1. Chapter 1

.

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Le Morte d'arthur**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan**

**Cast : Other Exo's members**

**Genre : Fantasy/Adventure/Romance/Action/YAOI**

**Rated M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Matahari yang menebarkan sinar dan kehangatannya kemanapun dia pergi, dan menjadi contoh bagi semua orang yang berpikir melampaui cakrawala-cakrawala mereka.**_

**.**

**.**

**Seelie Court Castle, Pescara**

"Kita mengalami krisis yang hebat setelah _Edda Divison_ enam belas tahun yang lalu," suara berat khas seorang pria mulai memecah keheningan di sebuah ruangan tua dengan interior khas bangsawan.

"Kau benar, _Elder_. Apakah ini akhir dari perjuangan kita selama ratusan tahun belakangan ini?" Kali ini seorang pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ menyahuti perkataan sang pemimpin rapat rahasia.

"Kita sudah jauh berada di depan untuk kembali, Jonghyun. Kita tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi selain berjuang lebih keras,"

Jonghyun membuang nafas berat, "Kupikir perkataanmu benar, Pavel Podbielski. Pertahanan kita semakin menurun, pihak Unseelie Court bahkan menggunakan _Sluagh_ untuk mencuri segala rahasia Seelie Court yang sudah kita bukukan."

"Nama itu terlalu panjang, panggil saja aku Minho, Jonghyun. _Sluagh_? Roh penasaran berbentuk kerdil yang konon kematiannya tak termaafkan itu? Ini ancaman gawat, para _Sluagh_ bisa merubah diri mereka menjadi raksasa." Ucap Minho penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Minho. Kita harus mendinginkan kepala kita untuk menyusun rencana penyerangan balik terhadap Unseelie Court, tanpa menumbangkan banyak nyawa."

"_Elder_, bukankah ini sedikit aneh?" sahut Minho.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan aneh tersebut, Minho?"

Minho terdiam sejenak, "Kekuatan Unseelie Court meningkat drastis baru-baru ini. Mereka bahkan berhasil menggunakan peri jahat dari laut merah sebagai sekutu mereka. Dari hasil pengamatan kita setelah _Edda Division_ dilaksanakan, tak ada satupun peri yang menjadi sekutu mereka. Bukankah ini berarti…"

"Pemimpin Unseelie Court sudah bereinkarnasi…" sela Jonghyun dengan tatapan kosong. "Onew _Elder_, bukankah itu berarti…"

Ketua yang memimpin rapat rahasia yang sedari tadi megatupkan bibirnya itu mulai berbicara, "Reinkarnasi sempurna dari _Black Pearl_…itu berarti kekuatan para _Black Pearl_ generasi kali ini akan menyempurna! Minho! Jonghyun! Utus para _Elder_ lain untuk mendatangi para Black Pearl malam ini juga!"

Minho dan Jonghyun mengangguk mantap.

"Khusus untuk kalian berdua, Minho dan Jonghyun…kalian berdua yang menangani kedua anak ini." ujar Onew sambil menyerahkan dua lembar foto usang kepada Minho dan Jonghyun.

"Hanya kalian yang mampu menangani kedua anak ini, kekuatan mereka adalah kekuatan yang paling berbahaya jika sedang dalam tahap awal. Kontrol sebaik mungkin."

Minho dan Jonghyun mengangguk. Onew pun berjalan keluar menuju ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Minho dan Jonghyun sendirian.

"Sang _Telekinetic_s, Luhan Maxwell dan Sang _Emperror_ api, Sehun Petersen…" gumam Jonghyun pelan sambil menatap kedua foto usang yang ia pegang.

"Minho, bukankah Luhan adalah…"

Minho menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Tentu saja, aku yang akan menanganinya malam ini,"

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Author datang lagi dengan cerita bergenre fantasy. Author juga sudah merubahnya menjadi genre yaoi disini, hehe~ sebenarnya author buat ini fic dengan 2 macam, kalo disini author buatnya yaoi, kalo di blog pribadi author buatnya brothership. Karna author begitu paham bagaimana mesumnya para penghuni web ini *ditabok***

**Bisa dibilang ini termasuk fic berat, kalian harus betul-betul paham jika ingin tahu jalan cerita fic ini. O iya, selain berbagi cerita, author juga ingin memberi kalian beberapa informasi mengenai dunia fantasy melalui fic ini. Gimana, saling menguntungkan bukan? Makanya review hehe~**

**Oh iya, kalian pasti masih ingat MV MaMa dong? Masih kan? Nah disana kan diceritakan ke 12 member memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda-beda bukan? Nah, disini author akan merubah sedikit. Jika aslinya kekuatan Sehun adalah angin, di sini author merubahnya menjadi api. Tidak ada yang keberatan, kan? *puppyeyesmodeon***

**Ini juga baru prolog. Sebelum masuk ke chapter pertama, author akan menyelipkan satu persatu kisah tokohnya. Yang berarti ada 12 dokumen (member EXO) berbeda. Dan author udah membuat dokumen pertama dengan kisah Xiumin a.k.a Minseok. Jadi gimana? Ada yang tertarik? Jika iya mohon reviewnya, jika banyak akan author langsung update.**

**Sekian, terimakasih.**


	2. Kim Minseok - The Snowflake

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Le Morte d'arthur**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan**

**Cast : Other Exo's members**

**Genre : Fantasy/Adventure/Brothership/Action**

**Rated T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Min Seok – The Frozen Heart**

"**I want to die, so that I can't feel this pain anymore…no more pain and no more hurt." – Kim Min Seok**

"**Aku ingin mati, dengan itu aku tak akan merasakan sakit ini lagi…tidak ada lagi rasa sakit dan tak ada lagi luka." – Kim Min Seok**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke kamarnya. Segera ia mengunci pintu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur usang dengan kasar. Ia mengambil bantal dan menekankannya di kedua telinganya, berharap telinganya tak mendengar sedikitpun kegaduhan yang berasal dari luar kamarnya. Pemuda itu menangis ketakutan. Ingin sekali ia meminta tolong, tetapi dengan siapa kata minta tolong itu ia lontarkan?

Lama ia terpaut dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terketuk dengan kasar. Pemudia itu semakin menekankan bantal tersebut ke telingannya. Tanganya meremas ujung bantal tersebut hingga permukaannya memutih.

"Xiumin~~ kau di dalam sayang? Ayolah, jawab ibumu ini~~"

Xiumin kembali terisak. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia sangat takut kali ini. Berulang kali ia berkata dengan lirih pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Tapi sejenak ia kemudian sadar bahwa tak ada mimpi seperti ini.

Ia teringat bahwa pagi hari tadi ia menjalani hidupnya dengan normal. Bangun pagi lalu mandi dan memakai pakaian bersih dan sopan untuk menghadiri kelas umum yang sudah ia ikuti selama enam tahun lamanya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan. Disana ia menemukan ayahnya yang sedang menyantap sarapan-nya dengan hening dan ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring.

Xiumin kembali teringat bahwa kemarin orang tuanya sedang bertengkar hebat, mungkin karna itu sampai pagi ini mereka masih saling berdiam diri. Ia kemudian menghela nafas berat_, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan berbaikan_, batinnya naïf. Ia kemudian berpamitan kepada ayah dan ibunya dengan sopan.

Ia kemudian berlari menuju ke lembah Hugues, tempat kelas umum diadakan. Kelas umum tersebut adalah kelas terbuka yang diperuntukkan untuk rakyat miskin. Keluarga Xiumin termasuk keluarga bawah, keluarganya selalu mengalami krisis ekonomi. Maka dari itu orang tuanya sering bertengkar karna tak mampu lagi menghadapi masalah ekonomi yang mereka hadapi semenjak mereka menikah hingga sampai saat umur anak semata wayang mereka menginjak 16 tahun.

Xiumin selalu mengerti keadaan keluarganya. Maka dari itu ia selalu mencuri-curi waktu untuk bekerja sebagai pembersih kandang kuda setelah selesai mengikuti kelas umum. Ketika ayah dan ibunya kembali kerumah dengan tangan hampa, Xiumin yang akan mencari makanan dengan memungut sisa-sisa sayuran dan buah-buahan yang masih ia anggap bersih di pasar.

Hari ini setelah ia selesai mengikuti kelas umum, ia pergi ke pasar. Kebetulan hari sudah sore dan pasar mulai sepi, sehingga memudahkannya untuk mencari sisa-sisa makanan. Senyum Xiumin merekah lebar ketika menyadari bahwa kantong plastik yang kini ia genggam penuh dengan buah-buahan segar dan sayur-sayuran yang masih bagus.

Ia kemudian memasukan kantong plastik tersebut ke dalam tas yang ia jahit sendiri untuk wadah dari lembaran-lembaran kertas dan pena yang berguna sebagai alat mencatat saat mengikuti kelas umum. Kaki jenjangnya berlari menuju ke belakang bangunan megah _Quasimodo Castle_, kerajaan yang memimpin kota berkelas menengah kebawah tersebut untuk membersihkan kandang kuda.

Setelah melakukan pekerjaannya ia kemudian berjalan pelan menuju ke rumahnya sambil membayangkan wajah senang orang tuanya karna mereka akan masak banyak hari ini. Xiumin kemudian memutar knop pintu dan membukanya pelan.

"_Mom_, _Daddy_, aku memba-"

Perkataan Xiumin terputus tatkala melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depannya. Tepat setelah ia membuka knop pintu rumahnya, darah merah segar langsung menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Mo-mommy_…"

Ibu Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum sinis. Ujung pisau yang ia genggam kemudian ia tarik dengan kasar dari tubuh seseorang yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Darah merembes dari kaos putih lelaki yang sudah merenggang nyawa tersebut.

"Ah, anakku sudah pulang?"

Tubuh Xiumin gemetar hebat. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur bebas di kedua ujung pelipisnya. Tangan dan kakinya bahkan terasa sangat lemas sekarang.

"_Honey_, kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Ah, kau pasti kaget karna melihat ini. Kau tahu? Tadi ayahmu marah kepadaku. Ia mengataiku istri tak berguna. Ia bahkan menghabiskan seluruh uang hasil jerih payahku untuk bermain dengan pelacur di luar sana. _Honey,_ kau mengerti perasaanku, bukan?"

Xiumin tergagap. Badanya sudah terjatuh lemas. Air mata mulai merembes di kedua matanya yang sedang menatap dua insan dengan darah yang menghiasi kedua tubuh manusia yang menghirup udara yang sama dengannya selama 16 tahun hingga detik ini.

"_Honey_, kenapa kau menangis? Lihatlah, Minseok sayang! Ini pertama kalinya _mommy _melawan ayahmu! Aku melakukannya…aku menunjukan apa yang aku rasakan. A-ku menjadi gila bukan? Karena aku selalu menjadi bahan siksaan lelaki jalang ini? Karena….aku hanya membunuhnya dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya, dan aku…aku merasa menakjubkan!"

Isakan Minseok semakin keras. Ia ingin pergi dari rumah ini. Tapi kaki dan otaknya tak mampu bekerja sama dalam menit ini.

"_Honey_, isakanmu semakin keras, ada apa? Apa lelaki jalang ini menyakitimu? Ini pasti salahmu, Jaejoong! Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain selain mengeluarkan jantung dan usus panjangmu itu dari perut buncitmu!" ujar wanita itu sambil menginjakkan kaki putih susunya ke perut suaminya yang hampir seluruh isinya sudah ia keluarkan sehingga berserakan.

Kedua telapak Minseok mengepal erat. Kakinya ia paksakan untuk berdiri. Ia kemudian berlari menuju ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar dan menekankan bantal ke kedua telingannya.

Suarah decitan sepatu mulai terdengar menuju ke kamar Minseok. Hal ini membuat tubuh Minseok kembali bergetar hebat. Terdengar gedoran-gedoran keras dari luar pintu kamarnya. Nyali Minseok semakin menciut.

"A-apa ya-yang harus a-aku lakukan? Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Apa salahku?" cerca Minseok dengan lirih.

"Sayang~~ apa kau akan tidur? Baiklah, mimpi indah. Besok kau akan mengikuti kelas umum, bukan? Jangan tidur terlarut malam, ya? Besok _mommy_ akan memasakan masakan yang enak untukmu. Selamat tidur, _Honey_~"

Suara decitan sepatu terdengar menjauh dari pintu kamar Minseok. Setelah sekitar satu jam berlalu, ia kemudian berdiri dan mulai berganti pakaian hangat dan syal tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian meraih sebuah toples kecil berisikan beberapa koin uang dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku harus pergi dari sini," lirihnya pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia kemudian mematikan lampu kamarnya hingga keadaanya gelap gulita. Tangannya kemudian membuka jendela kamarnya pelan, berharap ibunya tak akan mendengarnya. Tubuhnya ia jatuhkan pelan lewat jendela dan ia mulai berjalan mengendap-endap.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Sayang?"

DEG

Jantung Minseok serasa berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Entah mulai kapan suara Ibunya mulai membuatnya merasa takut dan hampir gila.

"Kau ingin meninggalkan _mommy_, sendirian?" ujar wanita paruh baya itu sambil memasang tampang sedih yang entah mengapa membuat Minseok merinding.

"Ka-kau bukan ibuku!"

Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa keras, "Astaga, sayang…apa yang kau katakan, hm? Ah, apa kau sedang mengalami masa peremajaan hingga berani kepada ibumu?"

Tubuh Minseok seketika menjadi kaku. Ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakan sedikitpun anggota gerak tubuhnya.

"Malam ini rumah terasa sangat sepi…Minseok, ayo masuk ke dalam rumah. Ayahmu sedang menonton televisi di dalam. Ayo kita temani ayahmu,"

Seketika jantung Minseok mulai berdetak tak karuan setelah mendengar kata 'ayah' yang terlontar dari mulut ibunya. Semua ingatan tentang masa kecilnya hingga malam berdarah ini mulai berputar di otaknya seperti rentetan film.

Minseok kemudian mulai menerima kembali kesadarannya. Sorot matanya kelam. Wajahnya menunduk. Ibunya menautkan kedua alisnya, heran melihat tingkah laku anak semata wayangnya yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Minseok. Jari-jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat dagu pemuda itu.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu beberapa saat. Hingga tiba-tiba wanita itu mengerang kesakitan dan melepas tautan jarinya. Ia berjalan mundur sambil memegangi dadanya yang bercucuran darah dengan sangat deras.

"Ka-kau? A-apa y-yang ka-AHK!" tubuh wanita itu terjatuh kasar ke tanah. Telapak tangannya menekan dadanya dengan keras. Mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Angin berhembus dengan pelan, membuat anak-anak rambutnya mulai berterbangan. Wanita di hadapannya mulai berteriak dengan kencang hingga menyadarkan Minseok. Minseok terkejut bukan main, hingga bulir-bulir hangat mulai berjatuhan di kedua matanya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat.

"A-apa yang s-sudah ku lakukan? _M-mom_…"

Wanita di hadapannya mulai berhenti bergerak. Tangan yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menekan dada-nya perlahan-lahan mulai terjatuh dengan pelan. Minseok tergagap. Ia tak mempunyai sedikitpun keberanian untuk mendekati tubuh tak bernyawa yang sudah ia tusuk dengan benda tajam yang entah berasal darimana.

Ia kemudian berlari menjauh. Ia bahkan berkali-kali tersandung. Tapi ia terus bangun. Tujuannya kali ini adalah sebuah sungai besar yang jauh berada di pinggir kota tempat ia tinggal. Masa bodoh dengan hidup. Ia sudah benar-benar tak peduli lagi.

Kaki-nya perlahan-lahan mulai melambat. Ia berjalan pelan mendekat ke pinggir jembatan panjang yang sudah tua itu. Minseok berjalan memanjat pinggiran pegangan jembatan tersebut, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati udara malam.

"_Mom, Dad_, kita akan bertemu kembali…" lirihnya pelan.

Minseok kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya tanpa ragu. Matanya tetap terpejam. Tubuhnya melayang diudara dengan cepat hingga kemudian terjatuh di hamparan es yang keras sehingga membuat Minseok mengaduh.

"A-apa ini? Ti-tidak mungkin! 3 detik yang lalu ini adalah sungai besar yang dalam dan sekarang menjadi es? Siapapun tolong bangunkan aku! Aku…apakah aku gila?" cerca Minseok dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kim MinSeok, kau salah satu yang terpilih dari 12 keturunan tetua Seelie Court. Memiliki hubungan darah langsung dari sang tetua_, Frost_, kaulah sang _Snowflake_."

Sebuah suara berat langsung menyadarkan Minseok. Kepalanya berputar-putar mencari sumber suara.

"Siapa kau? Seelie Court? _Frost_? _Snowflake_? Apa itu? Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Minseok bertubi-tubi.

Terdengar langkah kaki mulai mendekat, membuat Minseok semakin gelisah. Tubuhnya kembali gemetar. Sang pemilik suara kemudian menampakkan diri. Ia memakai jubah serba hitam berambai-ambai, tudung kepalanya kemudian ia buka hingga menampakkan sesosok pemuda berparas tampan dan bersurai pirang kecoklatan.

"Aku adalah salah satu penasihat dari Seelie Court. Namaku Deidre O'neil, tetapi kau bisa memanggilku Key. Malam ini adalah malam yang panjang untukmu, bukan?"

Minseok kembali tergagap, "A-apa yang kau mau? Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Pemuda yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Key itu tersenyum ringan. "Rilekskan dirimu, aku tak akan berbuat yang macam-macam. Jika aku menjelaskan semuanya sekarang, itu bisa memakan waktu sampai dua hari berturut-turut. Kemarilah,"

Minseok menautkan kedua alisnya. Ya, malam ini adalah malam terpanjang yang pernah ia lalui seumur hidupnya. Ada suatu dorongan di hati kecilnya untuk mempercayai pria yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu itu. Ia kemudian mengangguk dan mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda berjubah hitam itu. Mereka kemudian duduk di rerumputan di pinggiran sungai yang sudah berubah menjadi hamparan es.

"Kau merubah sungai ini menjadi es." Sahut Key memecah keheningan.

Minseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya? Aku tidak punya kekuatan semacam itu,"

Key menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Tapi es ini memang kau yang membuatnya. Apa kau pernah mendengar kata Seelie Court?"

Minseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Aku akan menjelaskan secara singkat. Seelie Court dulunya adalah kerajaan terbesar. Pendirinya adalah sepasang suami istri yang bernama Rognon dan Roi, mereka dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik. Ketika anak perempuan itu beranjak dewasa, ia bertemu dengan dua laki-laki tampan yang bersaudara. Kedua laki-laki itu jatuh cinta kepada si anak perempuan. Sang kakak laki-laki mulai sadar bahwa adiknya juga jatuh cinta pada perempuan yang sama, lalu sang kakak memutuskan untuk mengalah. Tetapi tanpa disangka si anak perempuan mulai jatuh cinta pada sang kakak,"

Key memberhentikan pembicaraannya sejenak, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Situasi mulai memanas. Sang adik berkali-kali bertengkar dengan sang kakak karna kesalah pahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sang anak perempuan yang perlahan-lahan sadar akan situasi yang sebenarnya memutuskan untuk membelah hatinya menjadi dua, lalu meminta kepada orang tuanya melalui surat yang ditinggalkan untuk memberikan masing-masing hatinya kepada dua lelaki bersaudara yang selama ini ia kenal secara diam-diam. Kedua orang tuanya menangis tersedu-sedu, mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk menyimpan mayat anak semata wayang mereka di ruang rahasia dan menguncinya dengan rapat."

Minseok mulai berpikir. Entah kenapa ia seperti pernah mendengar kisah ini. Tetapi dari siapa? Orang tuanya, kah? Gurunya? Atau salah satu teman kelas umumnya?

"Sang kakak laki-laki yang merasa terganggu oleh suatu hal mulai memberanikkan diri untuk pergi ke kerajaan Seelie Court, tempat tinggal si anak perempuan. Ia kemudian bertemu dengan kedua orang tua anak perempuan tersebut, kedua orang tuanya yang mulai sadar bahwa anak lelaki yang mereka temui ini adalah salah satu dari dua bersaudara yang dikenal oleh anak perempuan mereka secara diam-diam mulai menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada putri mereka. Sang kakak laki-laki terkejut bukan main, ia kemudian meminta permohonan maaf dan pulang ke rumah untuk menceritakkan apa yang terjadi kepada si anak perempuan kepada adiknya."

"Tetapi sang adik tak percaya dan malah berfikir bahwa sang kakak dan kedua orang tua dari anak perempuan tersebut bekerja sama untuk menyingkirkannya agar si anak perempuan dan sang kakak dapat bersama. Sang adik kemudian murka dan pergi dari kota tersebut. Ia lalu mendirikan sebuah kerajaan bernama Unseelie Court, dan mulai menyerang Seelie Court hingga kedua kerajaan itu hancur tanpa bekas." Sela Minseok tanpa sadar.

Key membulatkan matanya, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Ibu dan ayahku pernah menceritakannya sewaktu aku kecil dulu," jawabnya dengan linangan air mata.

Key memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Sohee Tanner _and _Jaejoong Tanner, _right_?"

Minseok membulatkan matanya sempurna, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kami adalah rekan. Mereka berdua ikut serta dalam _Edda Division_, misi penyerangan balik Unseelie Court. Darah berceceran pada malam itu, dan kami gagal. Ratusan nyawa tumbang, dan hanya sedikit nyawa yang masih bisa terselamatkan, termasuk kedua orang tuamu. Setelah divisi itu, kami kemudian menyembunyikan diri. Lalu tiba-tiba orang tuamu datang kepadaku dan memberitahuku bahwa Sohee Tanner mengandungmu, mereka memintaku untuk melepaskan diri dari Seelie Court dan menghapus ingatan mereka demi keselamatanmu kelak."

Minseok kembali terisak, tak mampu lagi membendung aliran air yang sudah ia tahan mati-matian.

"Mereka begitu menyayangimu, ingatlah. Tapi takdir seolah begitu kejam, bukan? Mereka memanggil keturunan Tanner kembali. Kau, Minseok Tanner, takdir memilihmu sebagai seorang _Snowflake_. Kau lah keturunan _Frost_ dengan kemampuan pengendali es, _Cryokinesist_. _Frost_ memilihmu sebagai salah satu dari kedua belas orang terpilih, kalian generasi penerus yang hidup, _Black Pearl_."

Minseok mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"_Black Pearl_?"

Key mengangguk, "_Black Pearl_ adalah keturunan terpilih yang terdiri dari dua belas orang yang memiliki kekuatan tersendiri. Mereka adalah kunci kemenangan Seelie Court. Kami menunggu reinkarnasi dari _Black Pearl_ selama puluhan abad, jika kau ingin tahu. Dan kau sekarang adalah reinkarnasi ke-37,"

"Tu-tunggu, berarti umurmu sudah ratusan tahun?" tanya Minseok terkejut.

Key tersenyum lembut, "Lebih dari itu."

Minseok menghela nafas berat. Semua ini benar-benar diluar perkiraannya. Dulu ia pikir hidupnya akan berjalan normal seperti yang lainnya. Ia akan tumbuh dewasa, bekerja untuk mengumpulkan banyak uang, menikahi seorang wanita cantik, memiliki banyak anak dan hidup bahagia. Tapi pemikiran itu sepertinya harus ia kubur dalam-dalam. Bukankah takdir selalu mempermainkan kita?

"Tunggu sebentar, kau bilang aku dan kesebelas _Black Pearl_ yang lain adalah kunci kemenangan Seelie Court? Lalu apa yang harus kita menangkan? Siapa yang harus kita kalahkan?"

"Unseelie Court." Sahut Key singkat.

"Unseelie Court? Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka adalah kelompok yang harus kita kalahkan. Mereka jahat. Sangat jahat. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa belas kasihan dari setiap orang-orang bagian mereka."

"Lalu bag-"

"Waktu kita hampir habis, aku akan menjelaskan kepadamu ketika _Black Pearl_ yang lain sudah terkumpul. Kau harus menemui tetua Seelie Court untuk menyegel kekuatanmu. Disana kau juga akan dilatih untuk mengontrol dan mengembangkan kekuatanmu,"

Minseok menatap Key sejenak, "Jika aku disana, ba-bagaimana de-dengan orang tu-"

"Jasad mereka sudah dibawa menuju Seelie Court untuk diawetkan agar bisa dimakamkan dengan layak. Kau keberatan?"

"Ke-key, a-aku me-membunuh i-ibuku dan i-ibuku me-"

"Aku mengetahuinya jauh-jauh hari. Takdirmu sudah tertulis, Minseok. Banyak hal yang tak kau ketahui mengenai dunia ini. Dunia ini penuh dengan rahasia. Dunia ini kejam, tapi juga indah disaat yang bersamaan. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti, kita benar-benar sudah tak punya waktu. Percayalah padaku,"

Minseok mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah,"

.

.

_**To Be Continued….**_

.

.

**Hai…haiiiiiiiiii….**

**Author kembali dengan fanfic baru bergenre fantasy….bagaimana? apakah ceritanya membingungkan? Tenang..tenang para readers…ini baru pengenalan tokoh. Author akan membahas satu-satu tentang tokoh-tokohnya. Jika ada kata-kata yang sulit dimengerti, readers bisa menanyakan pada author. Author gak galak kok :D**

**Jadi readers, happy reading! Jangan lupa untuk review!**

**With Love,**

**Tania Novita – 07/04/14**


End file.
